


Some gifts are better left untouched

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Begging, Blood, Candy, Coughing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Food Poisoning, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Needles, Pain, Panic, Pleading, Poison, Poisoning, Promises, Shivering, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, antidote, scavenging, soul, spray bottle of water, symptoms of poisoning, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Fresh finally finds some good food.With dire consequences.





	Some gifts are better left untouched

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab by xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky)
> 
> Roles:  
> Fresh, Dust - X  
> Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer, Horror, additional characters - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh frowned softly as he searched for food. He was so hungry.

He opened a trash can with a frown, expecting nothing again.

He gasped happily. It was filled, to the brim!? With food!! And the condition it was in was awesome!!!

Fresh smiled brightly and took a piece of bread. He took a bite and hummed happily.

Awesome!!

 

~~~

 

Everything was silent in the hideout as everyone did their own thing.

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the living room and Fresh stumbled out, collapsing immediately. He was shivering in pain, his eye lights hazy with agony.

 

The gang jumped in shock and ran over to Fresh.

"Fresh?! Fresh what's wrong?!" Cross asked worriedly as he held Fresh.

 

Fresh coughed a bit.

"I.. don't know.." He mumbled weakly, tears collecting in his eye sockets. "It hurts..."

His HP was dropping slowly but steadily getting less and less.

 

"Nightmare do something!" Cross yelled panickedly.

"What do you want me to do?!" Nightmare yelled back equally panicked.

"He's been poisoned." Killer pointed out and turned to Dust. "Can you make an antidote quick?"

 

Dust stared at Fresh.

"I can't make an antidote if I don't know what the poison was..." He said quietly.

Fresh shivered harshly.

"I don't wanna die..." He sobbed quietly.

 

"You won't die. We won't let you." Nightmare assured and wracked his mind for any ideas. He gasped. There was an AU that specializes in poisons and illnesses. "VirusTale! There's a Sans that can make any antidote! They have emergencies like this all the time!"

 

Fresh sobbed quietly and curled in on himself. It hurt so much.

"That's a good idea." Dust replied and got out a notepad. He started writing down symptoms Fresh seemed to be having.

 

"Killer, Horror, secure the AU." Nightmare commanded. "We need the Sans to cooperate. Hold his friends hostage but make it quick before he realizes and calls Ink."

 

"On it!" Killer called out and opened a portal, jumping through with Horror on his heels.

"Cross, help me find all the symptoms." Dust requested as he poked Fresh a bit.

"We have to make sure Fresh stays awake." He added.

 

Cross nodded and gently held Fresh. "Fresh? What hurts? How does it hurt?"

 

Fresh looked up at Cross.

"Everything." He sobbed quietly. His whole body was pulsing with pain, especially his Soul. Each beat felt weaker than the last.

Dust frowned worriedly. "We need you to stay calm and awake, Fresh." He said softly. "Can you do that for us?" He asked.

Fresh sniffed, shivering as he nodded shakily.

 

"We'll help you Fresh. We promise." Cross assured and tried to think of something to keep Fresh awake. "Hey, remember the time when we pranked Ink? It was your first prank too."

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

"My Soul hurts..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I know. Just hold on." Cross said softly as he held Fresh. "Stay awake. Please."

 

Fresh nodded.

"I'll try my best..." He mumbled quietly.

"Fresh, what's your favourite colour." Dust asked quickly.

"Um.. I like all colours." Fresh replied.

 

"Can you tell us what is it you like about the colours?" Cross asked with a small smile yet it looked worried.

 

"They're pretty." Fresh mumbled. "I like the vibrancy of purple. And pastel blue looks like cotton candy. I like cotton candy. And yellow is bright and pretty like the sun."

 

"Like you, huh?" Cross smiled at Fresh, trying to cheer him up 

 

Fresh smiled a small bit before wincing in pain.

"You'll be okay soon." Dust said softly.

 

"Just hold on." Cross said. "What do you think about pink?"

 

"Pink? More cotton candy if it's pastel." Fresh replied weakly. "Otherwise it's calming and nice."

 

"Yeah. You like cotton candy Fresh?" Cross asked with a smile. "Do you want us to get you some after this?"

 

"Cotton candy is nice. Yes please." Fresh mumbled weakly.

 

Nightmare nodded. "We'll make sure to stop by CandyTale for you."

 

"Thanks.." Fresh mumbled. His body felt so heavy.. "I want to sleep..."

"No, please don't, Fresh." Dust said panickedly. "Favourite animal. What's your favourite animal?" He asked quickly.

 

Cross held Fresh, trembling slightly in panicked fear. "Remember the candy! If you stay awake you can get candy!"

 

Fresh was breathing heavily as he shivered. He nodded a bit.

"Candy..." He mumbled weakly.

"Right! You can get all the candy you want as long as you stay awake." Dust agreed.

 

"Cotton candy. Rock candy. Uh... chocolate! Don't forget the chocolate." Cross said rapidly.

 

"Chocolate..." Fresh mumbled weakly, sounding a bit dazed.

"Yeah, all the chocolate! Chocolate cake, chocolate sandwich ice cream!" Dust said quickly.

 

"I can make a special chocolate based dessert for you!" Nightmare said panickedly. "Remember? The big delicious one? The one I made for you on your birthday?"

 

Fresh blinked a bit.

"Would you miss me?" He asked out of the blue.

 

Cross gasped and hugged Fresh gently. "Of course we would! You're our friend! Our brother! We would cry if you were gone!"

 

Fresh sniffed quietly.

"Okay.." He mumbled quietly. "I'd miss you too.. a lot..."

 

"Don't go, Fresh. Stay awake. Please." Cross pleaded softly as he hugged Fresh.

"Dammit where are they?!" Nightmare cursed worriedly. Fresh was getting worse!

 

Fresh coughed harshly. Some blood dripped onto his shirt and he stared at it dazedly.

 

Cross' eyes widened as he gasped. "Oh no..."

"Fuck." Nightmare cursed and paced around anxiously, waiting for his boys to tell them that they'd secured the AU.

 

Dust frowned worriedly and quickly jotted that down too.

"Hurts..." Fresh gasped quietly.

"That's good. Pain means you're still alive." Dust said panickedly.

 

"Please hold on Fresh. Just a little longer." Nightmare pleaded panickedly. He rarely panicked this hard.

 

"I'm tired..." Fresh mumbled weakly, his eye lights flickering a bit. His glasses still laid discarded on the floor where he'd lost them.

 

"No no no. Stay awake Fresh. I swear I will spray cold water on your face if you don't stay awake!" Cross said with tears in his eyes.

 

Fresh shivered in pain. He coughed again, choking a bit.

Dust jumped up and quickly got one of their spray bottles. He tossed it to Cross.

 

Cross grabbed it and sprayed Fresh's face with the water. The reason they kept a spray bottle in the fridge.

 

Fresh flinched slightly. Now his face hurt too.

But at least he didn't close his eyes.

 

"Okay. Okay that's good. I'm sorry. Please stay awake." Cross said rapidly as he wiped away his tears.

 

"I'm trying.." Fresh mumbled quietly.

"We know and appreciate it." Dust said, trying not to break down into sobs.

 

"And you're doing a great job." Cross sobbed as he held Fresh close. "You're doing great Fresh. Keep going. You're so strong."

 

Fresh looked up at Cross and hugged him weakly.

"They need to hurry up.." Dust said quietly. Fresh wouldn't be able to survive much longer.

 

Killer quickly jumped through a portal into the hideout.

"Horror is still in the process of convincing. We need Fresh."

 

Cross nodded and lifted Fresh up, carrying him through the portal.

 

Fresh winced in pain.

Dust quickly grabbed the spray bottle and followed them.

 

Nightmare ran closely behind them, radiating a threatening aura to ward off any idiots who wanted to attack his boys and Fresh.

 

Fresh was trembling in pain.

"When can I sleep...?" He asked weakly.

 

"When the doctors say you can." Cross said as he ran down the pristine halls. There were a few dust piles. It seemed the resident Sans hadn't been compliant before.

 

Fresh nodded a bit and tried to cuddle into Cross.

 

Cross held Fresh close and went into the room the Sans was supposed to be in. Killer leading them inside.

 

Horror was standing in a corner, holding an axe to the Papyrus' throat as the Sans quickly set up his equipment.

Fresh coughed weakly, shivering in pain.

 

Nightmare glared at Papyrus making him whimper as he shifted. Bones held him in place by his clothes. One pile of dust beside him. Probably an idiotic monster who'd thought they could be a hero.

"Do you know what happens if any harm comes to him?" Nightmare asked Sans coldly.

 

The Sans flinched.

"My brother..." He said quietly.

Fresh trembled harshly in pain as he clung to Cross as well as he could.

 

Nightmare nods. "Good. One word of this to _anyone_ , and I will personally destroy this entire AU. Understand?"

 

The Sans flinched and nodded.

"Put him on the bed." He said quietly.

Fresh's eye lights were hazy with pain as he held onto Cross, trying his best to stay conscious.

 

Cross put on a cold face and walked over to the bed, putting Fresh down gently. He stepped back but held Fresh's hand for comfort.

 

Fresh looked up at Cross and held his hand thankfully.

The Sans carefully approached and started examining the parasite.

 

Nightmare kept a close eye on Sans, his aura subdued but threatening.

 

"A.. any symptoms?" The Sans asked nervously.

Dust handed him the notepad.

The Sans looked at it and then at Fresh who was trembling in pain. He already had a theory.

He started examining Fresh and summoned his Soul.

It was pulsing weakly, having a sickly yellow shine to it. Just as he'd expected.

He ignored that the Soul hadn't come from the eye.

 

Killer's hand clenched ever so tightly on his knife as he stared coldly at the sickly Soul. He hoped Fresh would be okay. If not, the Sans better hope that Nightmare would be the one to end him.

 

"Did he eat anything weird?" The Sans asked with a frown as he quickly started making an antidote.

 

Cross looked at Fresh, the hint of a question in his eyes. "We don't know. He just came to us like this."

 

Fresh shivered slightly. Had he eaten anything bad? He'd only eaten the best food he'd ever found. Which was weird.

He decided to nod a bit.

 

"Where'd you get it?" Nightmare asked Fresh.

 

Fresh decided to cough to avoid that conversation but he immediately regretted it when he coughed up more blood.

The Sans quickly mixed some more chemicals together.

 

Everyone tensed but kept silent. They didn't want to risk showing the Sans their soft side.

 

Fresh squeezed Cross' hand weakly.

"Common poison that's used to keep people away from free supermarket food." The Sans explained as he held up a syringe.

"Gotta inject it in his Soul." He said and summoned it.

 

Nightmare nodded and kept an eye on Fresh.

Cross held Fresh's hand as he waited.

 

Sans quickly inserted the syringe and pressed the plunger down.

Fresh flinched harshly and screamed in pain.

 

Everyone tensed at the scream but didn't move an inch. Cross held Fresh's hand tighter to try and comfort him as best he could.

 

Fresh gripped onto the hand weakly. He was panting quietly, wincing occasionally as his Soul slowly turned a healthier colour, his HP stopping to fall.

 

Nightmare nodded in satisfaction and turned to Horror. The axe wielding skeleton slowly removed his weapon from Papyrus and stepped back, allowing the tall skeleton to embrace his brother tearfully.

 

Fresh shivered a bit. It still hurt.

"You'll be okay." Dust mumbled.

 

"Anything to help with the pain?" Nightmare turned to the Sans with a cold glare.

 

The Sans immediately shook his head.

"It would cause a chemical reaction that would kill him." He said nervously.

Dust frowned slightly but nodded. "Unfortunately he's saying the truth."

"Can I sleep...?" Fresh asked weakly, barely managing to hold onto Cross' hand.

 

"If he says you can." Killer said with a smirk, brandishing his sharp knife.

 

"Yes, he can sleep. He should be fine within a day." The Sans said fearfully.

Fresh mumbled something and closed his eyes.

 

Nightmare nodded and Cross picked him up gently before walking away. The gang walked towards the door where Nightmare had created a portal.

He gave Sans a chilling smirk. "Thank you for your services. Remember. One word...."

He let out a chuckle as he stepped back and disappeared through the portal

 

The Sans gulped and nodded a bit.

Fresh cuddled into Cross a small bit, already unconscious.

 

Cross threw away his facade and went to the guest room to place Fresh down. He'd be comfier on a bed.

He gently placed a blanket over the other before walking away.

 

Fresh shifted a small bit into the blankets.

 

~~~

 

Fresh slowly woke up, his eye sockets fluttering a bit as he slowly opened them.

 

Horror looked up when he heard Fresh and went to his side. "How are you feeling?"

 

Fresh groaned quietly and looked up at Horror.

"Be.. better..." He mumbled quietly. "I'm kinda thirsty..."

 

"I'll ask Dust if you can drink or not." Horror said gently before walking away.

 

Fresh nodded a bit and looked after Horror.

He slowly tried to sit up and grunted in pain when his arms protested.

 

Stars. He was still too weak to do anything.

 

Fresh frowned slightly. The food had really been way too good to be true.

 

He was so stupid. He shouldn't have thought to take the food.

 

But he'd been so hungry...

Fresh frowned sadly. All the pain he'd went through had been so horrible. He never wanted to do that again.

 

He needed to be more careful next time.

 

Hopefully being careful would be enough to keep another situation like that from happening.

 

Horror returned with a bottle of water. He smiled at Fresh and handed the bottle to him.

 

Fresh smiled weakly and took the bottle.

Opening it was a bit difficult but he was instantly rewarded by cool awesome water.

 

Horror waited patiently as Fresh drank.

 

Fresh slowly put the bottle down.

"Thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Horror nodded.  "I'm just glad you're safe."

 

Fresh smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He mumbled softly.

 

"Nightmare wants to talk to you." Horror said.

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

"Okay." He replied.

 

Horror gently helped Fresh stand up from the bed.

 

Fresh winced slightly in pain. He leaned onto Horror with a small frown.

 

"Do you want me to carry You?" Horror asked gently.

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

"Yes please." He replied softly.

 

Horror nodded and leaned down to pick Fresh up, carrying him towards the living room.

 

Fresh held onto Horror. His grip was still a bit too weak.

 

Horror walked into the living room and Killer moved to allow Fresh to be placed down.

 

Fresh thanked Killer softly.

 

"How are you feeling?" Killer asked worriedly.

 

"I've definitely felt better." Fresh replied quietly. He took one of the blankets that were laying around and cuddled into it.

 

"That's good." Killer said.

"What did you eat that caused you to be poisoned?" Horror asked curiously.

 

Fresh looked at Horror before looking away.

"Nothing..." He lied quickly.

Great. Awesome lie.

 

"You don't have to lie Fresh." Killer said softly in concern.

 

"I didn't have enough G for food so I scavenged..." Fresh admitted quietly.

 

"Oh... why didn't you come to us?" Killer asked gently, eyes worried.

 

Fresh looked away.

"It's nothing bad. I had to do it ever since I was twelve..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"You have us." Horror said. "That means you won't ever have to do it again. Especially with these risks."

 

Fresh looked at Horror sadly.

"I don't want to annoy you..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"You're not annoying us. Never." Horror assured. "And if you did, we would never kick you out. You're always welcomed."

 

Fresh looked away. If only that were true...

 

"Please come to us if you're hungry." Horror said. "We steal food anyway. You're not a burden if you take some."

 

"Okay..." Fresh agreed quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Some supermarkets poison the good food they have to throw out to make sure that nobody can get it without paying. 
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this angsty fanfiction! ^^ 
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment (we absolutely love comments! ^^) to show us that!
> 
> We hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
